1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to material holding racks. More specifically, the invention is a load supporting, modular, platform structure for firewood, which rack can be disassembled and reassembled without tools for two different load capacities.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for a size convertible takedown firewood rack which can be conveniently sized for a one-fourth (32 cu. ft.) or a one-half cord (64 cu. ft.) load and require no tools for assembling or disassembling for either storage or changing the capacity.
The related art of interest describes various racks, but none discloses the toolless assembly and disassembly feature of the present invention. The art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,421 issued on May 6, 1958, to Leroy F. Skubic describes a stacking rack capable of being several tiers high and having an infinite lateral length by assembling I frames and L frames made from rectangular metal construction. The I frame as the backbone of the rack comprises two vertical support posts which have two welded on cross arms and feet. The L frame is the lateral building block comprising a pair of horizontal load bearing bars and a pair of vertical load bearing legs which are joined by cross arms. Two L frames are arranged to flank an I frame by hooking a fixed ear or tang of a horizontal bar into a fixed C-shaped strap on a vertical post. Each post may have a metal cap. Planks for shelves or pallets are then placed across the horizontal bars. The stacking rack is distinguishable for neither suggesting nor teaching positively that both end posts can be taller than the central L frame posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,574 issued on Jun. 8, 1982, to R. Steven Christy, Sr. describes an outdoor wood rack having a hipped roof. The base frame, the two side frames and the hipped roof are bolted together. The rack can be made from wood (preferred), plastic or metal. The outdoor wood rack is distinguishable for its hipped roof and bolted structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,752 issued on Aug. 6, 1957, to Richard S. Jakubowski describes a modular metal stacking unit comprising four corner posts (square tubular) welded together to two end panels with longitudinal flanges, two inverted longitudinal floor channels, and truncated pyramidal caps on each post. The units are stacked to form a column and two separated columns can support bar stock. The stacking units are distinguishable for their welded structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,021,011 issued on Feb. 13, 1962, to Vern N. Visneski describes a firewood rack comprising two U-shaped tubular metal posts bolted down on a rectangular pan supported by a caster wheel assembly. The mobile rack is distinguishable for its rolling pan and fixed structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,413 issued on Apr. 28, 1998, to Ronald C. Noll describes an expandable shelf kit/log holder utilizing 2.times.4 lumber as base, tier and post members fastened by bolts and hexagonal nuts to universal brackets. Two inverted U-shaped metal tubes and tubular base member tubes can also be used. The log holder is distinguishable for its requirement for universal brackets and fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,246,441 issued on Jun. 17, 1941, to Newll G. Hurlbut describes a sectional support for floral displays comprising tubular stock made into an arch supported by two vertical posts, each having a plurality of spikes for hanging floral displays, a pivoting gate and four ground stabilizing bars which pivot up for storage. The sectional support is distinguishable for its specific purpose and structure.
G.B. Patent No. 183,985 issued on Aug. 10, 1922, to Arthur F. Jefferies describes a scaffold comprising upright steel pipes which can be tubular or have a crossed cross-section joined with horizontal channel steel by 4-way slotted cross piece connectors on the upright pipes and tapered keys on the ends of the horizontal channels. Bolted on collars on the upright pipes support the cross piece connectors. The scaffolding structure is distinguishable for its fixed structure and keyed connections.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, firewood racks readily taken down when not in use or for changing its load capacity is desired.